Mata al niño y que nazca el hombre
by Erly Misaki
Summary: Honor y gloria no es sinónimo de felicidad, es solo la resolución de rendirse a la mortalidad. —Fic alternativo dónde Jon esta en el trono. [Regalo para Ludmi (Mikah Babasonica) con muchos dolores de cabeza y ganas de ver su opinión]
1. Poema

Queridos lectores, hoy traigo un regalo muy especial para mi AI **Ludmi **(Más conocida como Mikah Babasonica). Espero que ella disfrute de lo que he escrito, pues a pesar de ser de uno de mis personajes favoritos, la situación en la que lo embarqué no es para nada de mi gusto :D

Ludmi, desde el principio sabía que caerías en mis manos y por eso me esforcé en hacer lo mejor posible este fic, de las tres peticiones fue la que mejor salió. Porque lo que más quería era cumplir algo que hubieses pedido de verdad.

* * *

_Canción de Hielo y Fuego es pura y exclusivamente propiedad de George R. R. Martín, mi trabajo aquí es burda copia del suyo, con la unica intensión de hacer feliz a una fan en especial_

* * *

**Mata al niño y que nazca el hombre**

(O del como Jon se toma su trabajo de rey)

...

Honor y gloria no es sinónimo de felicidad,

Es solo la resolución de rendirse a la mortalidad.

…

Cantaran canciones en tu honor,

Solo esperando tu aprobación

Sin importar mucho el corazón

Que se marchita al ritmo del son.

…

Dile no a los deseos,

Acude y oye consejo,

Hoy no es muy tarde para darse cuenta

De los errores tras el dolor.

…

Calla y mira adelante,

Todo partido puede ganarse.


	2. Relato

...

«Mata al niño y que nazca el hombre… Aemon seguro no se refería a esto, el Rey al que le dio consejo fue a otro» Lo peor de la situación fue tener que despojarse de la capa negra, el atuendo nuevo no le gustaba para nada. Respiró hondo, calculando sus probabilidades de sobrevivir a ese monstruo de espadas fundidas que lo esperaba al bajar las escaleras.

—Jon, abajo te están esperando —Sam hablaba con agitación, seguro había corrido para llegar hasta allí, un rubor casi femenino le bajaba hasta la garganta bajo su cadena de maestre—. Dicen que encontraron más cuerpos, con las mismas señales.

Ese asunto le estaba destrozando la cabeza como pocas cosas, desde el momento de su coronación ese extraño (o extraños) asesino en serie había hecho acto de presencia en los Siete Reinos matando personas, pero no a cualquiera, sino lo que parecía una lista interminable de generales, soldados y Freys, Bolton, Lannister… «Venganza para el norte» había dicho una de las chicas Mormont cuando su hermana Sansa («La Reina Sansa») había expuesto el caso en una reunión que habían tenido en el Cuello. El citado asesino solo dejaba como huella de referencia una señal en forma de lobo, podía ser directamente en el cuerpo, en una tela o en la corteza de un árbol.

«Fantasma —se dijo—, en este momento debe estar en el bosque real dándose un banquete»

—¿Y solo eso? ¿O hay más? —preguntó impaciente, mirando hacía la venta en el otro lado de la habitación. Desembarco del Rey era un lugar tan apremiante para un bastardo («Rey») que a veces las ventanas altas parecían viejas amigas que te instaban a arrojarte de ellas.

—No, también están aquí los hombres del Valle y los Ríos, quieren que definas sus posiciones, y si las tierras que antes eran de los Tully pertenecen al Reino en el Norte o al tuyo… no saben bien si es un irrespeto continuar con el pacto echo con tu primo…

—Hermano —corrigió de inmediato—, Robb era y siempre será mi hermano. En cuanto al tema, dejaré que lo decida Edmure Tully cuando regrese a sus tierras.

Sam lo miraba con cariño, comprendiendo que hacía lo mejor que podía con todo el trabajo que Daenerys y el eunuco habían puesto sobre sus hombros. Preparó bien sus palabras antes de expresarlas.

—Me voy mañana, Jon —los ojos grises del rey lo inspeccionaron con cautela después de la declaración, él mismo sabia lo extraña que parecía tal resolución en su persona—. Sabes que debo volver al Muro, hay mucho por hacer y necesitan un maestre ¿Para eso me enviaste a antigua, no?

—Sí, Sam, para eso te envié, pero…

—No todos podemos dejar la capa negra para sentarnos en un lujoso trono y dirigir un reino. Ya sé, puedes pedir a Antigua nuevos maestros que me remplacen, pero recuerda el juramento.

—Está bien, alguno de los dos tiene que cumplir con él. Me gustaría decir que el que debería hacerlo eres tú, aunque…

—No importa, hiciste lo que debías hacer. Cumpliste con tu deber al quedarte a defender el Muro aun cuando ya nadie confiaba en ti, igual que lo haces ahora que la Reina te lo ha pedido.

Sí, Daenerys se lo había pedido y no podía negarse; era eso o declararle una guerra al Norte y pasarlo todo por las llamas de sus dragones.

Alargó una mano y sirvió un poco de vino, esperando que eso le ayudará con la ansiedad. Tenía muchos temas que tratar, cosas que arreglar y un reino entero que poner en orden… «Y muchas, muchas Casas nobles esperando que decida qué haré con sus enemigos». Después de que su "tía" llegase con su ejército la Guerra de los Cinco Reyes empezaba a parecer una payasada, todos iban contra todos sin ningún orden, las alianzas más viejas habían podido ponerse en contacto y arreglar un frente de oposición, uno que Daenerys había derribado sin poner mucho en juego. Al menos así había parecido hasta que llegaron los Otros e invadieron el sur, y entonces… «Historia, todo ya es historia».

—Si quieres ser un buen rey no debes beber mucho —le aconsejó Sam, sonriéndole—. Robert y su esposa eran muy aficionados a él, mira como terminaron.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

—Jon, tienes cosas que hacer y es mejor que no las retrases, seguirán ahí aunque no quieras. Esto es lo más raro que le puede suceder a una persona, pasar de bastardo a cambiacapas, luego Lord Comandante y repudiado para terminar sentado en un trono, sé que sabrás afrontarlo. También sé que sigues culpándote por la muerte de Ygritte, por la desaparición de tu hermana y la caída del muro, pero debes saber que eso está en el pasado. Tu padre estaría orgulloso.

Jon soltó una risita y se tumbó en una silla, aprovechando de ese último momento con su amigo antes de perderlo.

—Ygritte se fue hace mucho y estoy al tanto de que no la recuperaré, lo que sucedió estaba de alguna manera destinado por la promesa que hice. A Arya jamás hubiera podido recuperarla, aun cuando de verdad estuviese en Invernalia… aunque ahora mismo estuviese viva no podría hacerlo. Lo que pasó en el Muro fue una gran pérdida, una que todavía cargo, pero al final logramos arreglarlo y pusimos todo en orden.

»Es la ciudad Sam, es el futuro, son esas cosas las que no me dejan dormir. No puedo hacerme a la idea de que tengo todo esto cuando en verdad yo no lo quiero, las cosas que me importaban ya no las tengo. Ni familia, ni amigos, ni honor y este sitio es demasiado mezquino para llamarlo hogar. Y tú te vas a ir. Nos olvidaremos, porque puede que nunca más podamos volver a vernos; y yo olvidaré todo lo que una vez me importó y este maldito lugar acabará con mi disposición. No estoy preparado para nada de esto.

El gordo exhaló un suspiro, terminando por entrar en la gran cámara del rey y sentándose junto a él. Una brisa ligera vagaba por la habitación, agitando levemente las cortinas y secando las lágrimas que no habían terminado de salir de los ojos de Jon. Estaba mirando fijo a la ventana, a la inmensidad, todo sin ver en realidad porque quizá vagaba allá atrás en sus recuerdos sin percatarse del presente. Sam asoció esa desahuciada mirada con la del maestre Aemon en sus últimas horas.

—Nunca conseguirás recuperar nada de eso, lo sabes. Lo que puedes hacer mientras estés vivo y sigas aquí es tratar de componerte al mismo ritmo que compones el reino. Debes prepararte para debatir, organizar y hacerte oír, la gente debe empezar a respetar tus decisiones. Encontrarás a alguien que te amé y te casaras y…

—No, eso no. Ya hice unos votos y los cumpliré.

—Tú mismo has dicho que ya nada de eso te queda. Aprovéchate de esta segunda oportunidad y da lo mejor.

—Tu deberías ser el Rey, Sam, tu si sabes cómo arreglar estas cosas y dar consejos. A todos nos criaron para la guerra, a los niños les enseñan a dar estocadas, matar y soñar con que sus nombres estarán en una canción de guerra ¿Qué vamos a hacer con la paz?

—Esa es la pregunta de todos los reyes y ahora es tu deber contestarla. Yo espero que sea de la mejor manera.

Se levantaron, incomodos ante tamaña situación. Para Sam fue un alivio abrazar a su amigo y prometerle escribir y estar en contacto. Cuando salió de la cámara del rey el peso de su cadena se hizo agobiador, de alguna manera los metales que la componían se revelasen contra algo.

El rey cerró las ventanas con suavidad, mirando los barcos que se perdían en el horizonte e imaginando cuanto tardaría su cuerpo en caer desde allí hasta el piso, o si sería muy difícil escalar desde ahí para enrolarse como un marinero y huir de todo eso. Pero él sabía que el honor era algo que no debía olvidar, y ese honor lo ataba al trono y las responsabilidades que derivaban de él.

Bajó hasta la sala del trono saltando los escalones de dos en dos, como en Invernalia cuando corría con Robb.

—Buenos días, su majestad —el gordo consejero de los susurros estaba tras la Puerta del Rey majestuosamente ataviado de purpura, oliendo a lavanda y con un pergamino en la mano—. Lamento tener que interceptarlo de esta forma, pero preciso que usted reciba estos documentos que envían la Reina Daenerys desde el otro lado del mar y la Reina Sansa desde el Norte.

—¿De qué se trata? —Ese hombre (si es que se le podía considerar hombre) no le gustaba para nada. Su manera suave, calificativa y ornamental de paladear las palabras le hacían sentir como si la vida fuese una obra de teatro ya escrita donde él no debía más que recitar un papel.

—El de su tía habla de la necesidad de que le envié algunos hombres para ayudarle.

—Tiene tres dragones, no creo que necesite otra cosa.

—No, necesita generales y diplomáticos para gobernar, no soldados. En cuanto a su prima, pide que el reino conquistado por su hermano sea devuelto en su totalidad, incluyendo la región de los ríos, la de los Frey.

—Los Tully, regresaré a Lord Edmure a su hogar.

—El hijo que este va a tener será igualmente medio Frey, lo cual a futuro podría acarrear guerras, disputas y hasta asesinatos —Las últimas palabras salieron de boca del eunuco como si al decirlas conjurara una maldición—. O bien podía ser la causa de una unión, no hay que prologar mucho la guerra ¿verdad?

Jon despidió a Varys con la promesa de pensarlo mejor, aunque bien sabía que pocos Freys quedarían en el futuro si el asesino del que todos hablaban seguía por ahí.

Entró en la Sala del Trono a paso ligero, tratando de adivinar que pensaban de él todos esos cortesanos que le sonreían a medio lado o le enviaban directamente sus vistazos de odio. Su Mano del Rey, Tyrion Lannister, ya estaba cómodamente sentado en el trono, esperándolo, parecía acoplarse a él con bastante entusiasmo.

Cuando le habían preguntado por quien escogería para ayudarlo a gobernar no había tenido ni idea, pero el enano había saltado justo en frente de Daenerys para pedir el mismo el cargo, pues como bien había dicho, el viaje por Essos no le había resultado tal y como lo planeaba y terminaba por ser un lugar poco hospitalario con los enanos.

Le sonrió nada más verlo entrar y Jon supo que al menos en su compañía podría tomar con mejor humor las actividades de la mañana.

Justó con eso inició su día, otro de tantos que habían pasado y de los que pasaría. Estuvo horas dictando leyes y arreglando pequeños asuntos desde el trono, sintiendo el peso completo del hierro fundido arropándolo como una armadura y al mismo tiempo arañando sus sueños, esperanzas e ilusiones. Sentado a esa altura, escuchando a personas y más personas pedir que él tomase las decisiones, el vértigo lo molestó un par de veces al hacerlo pensar que así debían sentirse los dioses (donde fuera que estaban) y era por esa razón estresante de tener que escuchar sin interrupción las peticiones ajenas sin tener en cuenta las propias, que ellos renunciaban a tratar de ayudar y simplemente cerraban ojos y oídos para hacer que la humanidad lograse hacerse cargo de sus propias equivocaciones y problemas.

¿Por qué, qué era un rey? Era simplemente la figura pública a la cual echarle la culpa cuando todo salía mal. Aunque él también tenía algo de culpa en ello, por no decirle a todos sus súbditos que el Consejo hacía la mitad de su trabajo y la Mano la otra mitad, y a él solo le quedaba el pesado trabajo de escuchar todas las mañanas los problemas más nimios del pueblo y tomar decisiones en las tardes respecto a lo que su Consejo quisiera informarle. Nadie sabía en realidad que el rey no lo sabía todo y que los nobles luchaban porque no se enterara de ciertas cosas y sus más allegados insistían en que hiciera de la vista gorda ante otras. En perspectiva, lo único que suponía ser rey era el usar corona y dar su nombre a las acciones de otros.

En la tarde, cuando asistió a su cuarta reunión del Consejo en la semana, se encontró con que Varys creía necesario que fuese él quien eligiera a los hombres que debían enviar a Daenerys, al otro lado del mar.

—Los más indicados para eso serían Lord Harlaw y Lord Tyrion, creo que el jefe de las leyes es el adecuado para buscar a las personas que han de colaborar para ejercerlas en Essos.

—Lo sé, mi señor —dijo la Araña, paladeando sus frases—. Es solo que esta es una empresa difícil de la que un rey sacaría gran provecho al hacerla en persona, los nobles dejarían de sentir que usted les rehúye.

—Son ellos los que ponen distancia —se quejó Jon, flexionando la mano de la espada con desesperación—. Todos saben que soy un bastardo y ningún noble quiere ser gobernado por un bastardo. Menos luego de lo que hicieron los últimos bastardos —dijo esto último por lo bajo, recordando la cara de Daenerys al contarle sobre Aurane y la de Sam cuando se enteró de todo lo que le había hecho Ramsay a Theon.

—Sabemos muy bien esas cosas —dijo Rodrik Harlaw, dejando de lado uno de los manuscritos que estaba revisando—. Pero lo que dice el eunuco es verdad, usted necesita acercarse de verdad a los cortesanos sino quiere terminar con la cabeza en una pica y otro levantamiento.

—¿Qué propones, Lector? —preguntó Tyrion, llenando por tercera vez su copa.

El hombre se mesó el cabello en silencio, como si meditara un asunto que le iba a costar la cabeza o lo huevos.

—El rey es poco conocido, nadie oyó hablar de él antes de la llegada de los otros. Muchas de las casas menores, y también las menores, piensan que por ser bastardo puede suponer una amenaza para todos. Si él iniciará un viaje para recorrer sus tierras y hablar con todos sus vasallos la idea que tienen todos se vería desvanecida, tendrían que tratar directamente con el Rey sus temas y eso les obligaría a tomar su palabra como una autoridad real. No digo que sea la mejor de las ideas, el viaje en si tomaría meses, tal vez más de un año, y la preparación estaría lista para dentro de un mes, pero es la forma más eficaz de acercarse al pueblo y de forjarse una historia.

—Ya tiene una, con el Muro —puntualizó Jon Connigton—. Aunque la idea no es del todo descabellada, ya que la preparación nos daría tiempo a todos de arreglar, aunque sea en papel, los más grandes conflictos y con eso ya hecho la visita del rey serviría para forzar el cumplimiento de esas determinaciones.

Jon vio cómo su Consejo dispuso su viaje y partida sin siquiera hacerle preguntas a él. Al final la única de sus respuestas que terminaron por tener en cuenta fue la que dio en cuanto preguntaron qué tal le parecía todo.

—En vista de que no me quedan opciones, tendré que decir que está bien —contestó.

Hubiera podido discutir todo el rato por lo mucho que le desagradaba la idea, pero en el fondo sabía que era lo mejor que podían hacer ellos para colocarlo en el lugar que era justo para un rey («Pero no para un bastardo»). Además ese viaje podía despejarle la mente y arrancar la idea de la ventana; Desembarco no era buen lugar de retiro después de una guerra.

—Si eso es todo respecto al viaje, pasemos a otro tema —pidió el rey.

—Necesitamos completar la Guardia Real —indico Balon Swann, Lord Comandante provisional, en vista de que era el miembro más viejo y el único de los siete que había sobrevivido a la guerra y a los Otros.

—Esa es su tarea, Lord Comandante —indicó Jon—. En estos momentos no puedo entrevistar caballeros para aceptar, confiaré en su buen criterio.

—Ese es justo el problema, mi señor —refutó el caballero, poniendo expresión de cansancio—. No he encontrado quien pueda portar la capa blanca, los que la quieren no servirían para protegerlo. Solo conozco dos personas después de mí que pudieran portarla, Ser Barristan Selmy, pero él decidió pasar sus últimos años con los amigos de la Reina al otro lado del agua, y Jaime Lannister, aunque a él se le ha vetado.

Ese sí que era un problema, junto con Balon, quedaban solo dos caballeros: Legget, uno de los chicos salvajes que habían sido entregados a la Guardia de la Noche y que luego lo había seguido al sur con total devoción, sus amigos lo llamaban Rousset (Cabello rojo) al haber nacido "besado por el fuego"; el otro caballero de su guardia era Podrick Payne, antiguo escudero de su Mano y de la doncella de Tarth, Brienne.

—En ese caso, tendremos que esperar hasta comenzar el viaje para ver quienes se sienten inclinados a portar la capa blanca —dijo Jon, preguntándose quienes querrían morir por una rey—. Sé que saldrán muchos buenos candidatos, quizás alguno igual o mejor que el Matarreyes.

—Mi querido hermano se sentiría ofendido si encuentran alguien mejor que él —bromeó Tyrion—. Pero pasemos a otro punto. Lord Paxter Redwyne.

—Bueno —comenzó el señor de las uvas, moviéndose con exagerados ademanes—, la verdad es que necesitamos dinero para naves. La Reina se ha llevado gran parte de la flota en su vuelta al otro lado del Mar Angosto, lo mejor es reabastecernos de defensas marítimas lo más pronto posible y evitar algún incidente.

—No hay dinero, debemos mucho dinero —comentó Tyrion, recordando que le estaban pagando con madera la deuda que tenían con el banco de Braavos.

—Pero se puede cobrar a las grandes casas por los daños colaterales de la guerra —sugirió Varys—. Los Lannister por ejemplo.

—En eso si no puedo apoyarte, eunuco —protestó el enano—. El señor de la Roca lo tienes aquí delante y soy yo quien más ha venido ofreciendo a la causa.

—Pero aun así los Tyrell estuvieron cambiando de bando toda la guerra, hasta que pudieron hacerse con el bando ganador —les recordó Jon, mientras pensaba en la joven Margaery, tres veces casada y tres veces viuda—. Es una gran idea, debemos aplicarla.

—Como usted diga, su majestad —apuntó Varys.

—Y también devolveremos a Lord Tully a sus tierras, y será él quien decida a que reino quiere anexarse.

Luego pasó a discutirse el asuntó del jefe de la moneda (que aún no tenían) y el Gran Maestre que hacía falta en la capital. Ya para el final todos los miembros del Consejo se estudiaron unos a otros antes de dirigir la última preocupación del día para dejarlo partir a sus aposentos.

—Mi señor —habló Connigton—, estamos preocupados por los rumores del bandido misterioso. Se dice que es una venganza para el Norte, nadie discutió contra eso mientras asesinaba solo gente del sur que había estado en la guerra, pero hoy nos llegó un comunicado…

—De la Puerta del Lodazal —continuó Tyrion, queriendo terminar con ese tema de inmediato, no era necesaria tanta anestesia para algo tan simple—. Asesinaron a un recluta en la noche y lo dejaron colgado de sus pies desde lo alto de un muro. Tenía la marca en su pecho.

Ese fue el segundo momento del día en el que pensó en Fantasma, y en cuán lejos estaría de él en ese momento. La esencia del lobo no había hecho presencia ese día y el hecho era bastante extraño debido a la cotidianidad con que percibía el hambre, la furia y las demás sensaciones de su otra mitad.

—Creemos que viene por usted —puntualizó Varys—. Si seguimos toda la línea de la guerra, usted dio traición a la casa Stark cuando decidió hacer alianza con los Bolton para mantener el Muro. Además de que sus acciones en el Cuello fueron las que destruyeron aquel espectro en que se había convertido Lady Catelyn.

Jon dio un respingo, recordando con viveza los ojos azules y deshilachados de Lady Corazón de Piedra al sucumbir en el fuego. Esos ojos lo habían reconocido, estaba seguro, porque en un último atisbo de vida, lady Catelyn había puesto en su mirada el mismo reproche y zalamería que era tan corriente cuando se dirigía a él en Invernalia. El recuerdo lo golpea bajo, después de ese encuentro había tenido pesadillas durante semanas, ahora al recordarlo podía dar por hecho que pasaría por esas horribles noches de nuevo.

Lo que decía Varys tenía su punto, si ese asesino veía las cosas de forma tan fría y arbitraría él estaba perdido.

—Tendré a Fantasma cerca —dijo con seriedad, pensando en salir a buscar inmediatamente a su huargo, pero no muy seguro de como haría para traerlo de vuelta (era igual de alto que él).

Salió de la sala a pasos ligeros, sintiendo el peso de su cargo una vez más. De alguna manera extraña, la noticia del asesino en la ciudad le ponía los pelos de punta debido a su condición —una razón más para odiar el cargo de rey—, no estaba seguro de si la muerte de aquel muchacho era una revelación de su delicada situación o la confirmación de esta. Caminó hasta la biblioteca del castillo y se perdió allí durante horas sin leer nada, solo necesitaba sacarse de la cabeza todo el lio que tenía encima.

Su estrés era tan terrible que ya tenía un par de canas alrededor de su frente, plateadas y delgadas como hilos de nieve. Lo que de verdad le preocupaba no era el asesino, a ese le podían dar por el culo, era la multitud de temas que debía resolver lo que estaba por hacerle estallar la cabeza. Daenerys era una mujer comprensiva, cuando le daba la gana, y también sabía apreciar el valor de las personas, prueba de ello es que había dejado vivir a Tyrion en lugar de cortarle la cabeza, pero Jon aun no vislumbraba la lógica en dejarlo a cargo del Trono en Poniente mientras ella administraba el reino conquistado al otro lado del mar.

«Debió andar borracha —pensó Jon, hundiendo su cabeza en un libro—. Este es el peor trabajo de mundo cuando nunca se quiso algo así. Debe ser mi castigo por desear alguna vez poseer Invernalia, de alguna manera debe ser mi culpa».

Estuvo en la soledad de aquel lugar hasta que los sirvientes entraron para encender lámparas. Después de eso inició la huida hacia sus habitaciones en el más completo silencio, tratando de no ser visto por nada ni nadie. Al llegar vio a una joven de cabellos negros y figura menuda encendiendo las lámparas y cambiando las sabanas que no le prestó la menor atención mientras estuvo en el cuarto y salió de allí sin echarle ni una mirada, algo que generalmente no sucedía, pues a todos les interesaba tener algo que reprochar de "el bastardo". Cuando entró en el estudio se dio cuenta del por qué en el comportamiento de la chica.

—Tyrion —saludó, examinando del Lannister en la ventana—, que sorpresa verte aquí… a estas horas. No deberías…

—Andar de putas, sí, debería. Pero lastimosamente me preocupa más el destino de un joven amigo y rey —dijo el enano, mirándolo directamente a los ojos con sus iris dispares—. Jon, creo que tienes un grave problema con la corona, y no soy el único que lo nota, solo el único que se atreve a decírtelo sin miedo.

Nieve lo examinó de pies a cabeza, preguntándose por qué en ese momento y no esperar a la mañana siguiente, por qué solo hasta ahora cuando antes había tenido miles de oportunidades. No encontró respuesta, pero si una grave decisión en el brillo del ojo negro y una preocupación paternal en el verde.

—Puede ser —respondió limpiamente, sin dar explicaciones al respecto.

—Y eso es porque sientes que fallas y que estas yendo en contra de más cosas de las que puedes soportar ¿no? —era como si le leyeran la mente, y eso no le gustaba. Esa charla empezaba a parecerse mucho a aquella de años atrás camino al Muro—. Te diré algo, muchacho, lo mejor que puedes hacer en este momento es convertir tu cargo en lo mismo que convertiste tu mote de Lord Nieve, en un arma más que en una molestia. Ya te lo había dicho una vez, no esperaba tener que repetirlo.

—Sí, lo sé. Es solo que cada día es más difícil y esto no es un muro, es un reino que requiere paz y no guerra.

—Tienes más en común con mi hermano de lo que suponía, ambos filosofando sobre la vida más de lo que deben —el hablar de Jaime Lannister de forma tan llana no era algo que Tyrion hiciera con regularidad, por lo que Jon prestó oídos a lo que decía; además de que ser comparado con el Matarreyes era tan halagador como nefasto—. Él pensaba que no era nada sin una espada en la mano, sin nada más que ir tras su código de guerra, pero se chocó con la vida y un mercenario llamado Vargo y hasta ahí llegaron sus ideales de caballero; caído en desgracia, pero caballero al fin y al cabo. Lo que deberías hacer, Lord Nieve, es ajustarte como él y utilizar tu desventaja y la fama que te precede como un instrumento de conciliación, no será bonito ser rey, aunque ayudará a sobrellevarlo.

Era un discurso halagador, no podía decir que no. Era también una de las mejores lecciones prácticas de todas, justo lo que necesitaba escuchar para llenarse la cabeza de planes y poner en funcionamiento la maquinaría que desde el final de la guerra parecía atascada y fuera de uso.

—¿Por qué decírmelo ahora? —preguntó inmediatamente.

—Por qué tu hermana me ha llamado desde el Norte, quiere que le ayude con todo lo relacionado a su cargo como Reina. Sigue siendo una niña, sabes, pero es inteligente y… bueno, hay que arreglar detalles sobre el matrimonio que obviamente no existe. Hay que buscar un septon y demostrar que ella es aun virgen y no la toqué en ningún caso.

—¿Cómo? Sansa es muy guapa y a usted le gustan mucho las mujeres guapas. Ella estaba indefensa y no iba a oponer resistencia.

—No, ninguna, hubiera cumplido con su deber de esposa aunque odiase a su marido como me odiaba. Yo no quise por eso mismo, ella era simplemente una niña y estaba en mi cama en contra de su voluntad, yo prefiero mujeres con más interés.

La sonrisa ladina de su amigo le indicó que igualmente no había guardado mucho respeto por el lecho conyugal e igualmente visitaba a sus putas. No sabía que pensar respecto a lo que Sansa sentiría respecto a ello ¿Alivio o contrariedad?

Tyrion se despidió con un apretón de manos después de informarle que haría el viaje por el camino real, acompañando a Sam a todos los lugares intermedios donde hubiera que buscar o recoger reclutas. El viaje en si les tomaría más o menos un mes hasta Invernalia si iban a realizar tantas paradas, le deseo buena suerte y clima favorable.

«Ahora ya me quedé sin mejor amigo y sin Mano ¿Dónde conseguiré ambas cosas en estos tiempos? —Harlaw podía tomar el puesto de Mano y Connigton hacerse cargo de las leyes, pensó—. Aun me queda la ventana y su caída libre, o la ventana y una identidad nueva como remero o sirviente en un barco rumbo al otro lado del mar». Miró hacia la ventana en particular, observando con insistencia el perfil de los edificios de la ciudad y a lo lejos la bahía. Todo era tan prometedor en las noches, cuando uno podía hacer y deshacer planes en su mente sin hallar ningún obstáculo, pero que a la luz del día eran quimeras imposibles de controlar.

«Aemon, que bien me vendría que estuviese aquí para aconsejarme. Aun así él dijo que un hombre debía hacer elecciones, y yo hice la mía cuando me puse al servicio de Daenerys».

* * *

No me maten, fue un esfuerzo verdadero hacer esto para Ludmi. Muñeca, ojala cumpla tus expectativas y no quieras enviarme al Muro a pagar por eso xD Lamento tardarme tanto, pero ya sabes como estaba la pagina esta mañana.

Saludos :3


End file.
